


Hijacked Holiday

by AnonymousJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Miscommunication, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Snow, holiday in the snow, spoiler alert: happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJedi/pseuds/AnonymousJedi
Summary: Rey and Ben have been dating for eight months. They’re taking things slow, but when Ben borrows his Uncle Luke’s cabin in the mountains and conveniently plans a romantic holiday getaway in order to avoid his family at Christmas, nothing goes quite as planned.





	Hijacked Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeadowHayle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/gifts).



“Are you _sure_ your family won’t mind you being away for Christmas?” Rey inquired skeptically; her hazel eyes searching her boyfriend for an answer that would sate her lingering doubt. It was their first holiday season as a couple and somehow it didn’t feel right going on a trip. Wasn’t this a time when most families came together?

Ben leaned against the door frame of her bedroom; arms crossed casually as he watched her pack. Their eyes met, and he shrugged with indifference. “Trust me, they won’t care,” he insisted passive-aggressively. “In fact my dad in particular will probably rejoice in my absence.”

Rey’s shoulders slumped slightly as she turned and placed a neatly-folded shirt in her suitcase, disappointed in his reply. As someone who’d grown up in the foster system, she didn’t know the ins and outs of having a real family. But Rey liked to imagine that most parents and children enjoyed one another’s company at least enough to want to spend time together on major holidays. And the last thing she wanted to do was stand in the way of Han and Leia spending quality time with their son, who she knew they already saw very rarely.

Rey had only met the Solo’s a handful of times, and they seemed like such kind people that it was difficult to understand where all the family turmoil came from. Ben frequently mentioned how different he was from his father in casual conversation, though never directly acknowledged the source of their discontent. And Leia, while headstrong and forthright, had a heart of gold as far as Rey could tell. Ben was lucky to have a family- and Rey frequently reminded him as much, despite usually being met with an exasperated eye roll or bemused shaking of his head.

“I just… I don’t know, I don’t feel right about it,” she lamented. That much was true. What Rey neglected to disclose were her own hesitancies about the two of them going away alone. Ben was her first boyfriend and Rey, well, as much as she didn’t want to admit it- intimacy was difficult for her. Trust didn’t come easy to foster kids. And while she trusted Ben emotionally, with all her heart, a physical relationship of any kind had always intimidated her. In fact, just considering the possibility of it now made her heartrate skyrocket as she became lost in thought for a time.

In her distracted state, she nearly missed Ben’s assurance that everything would be fine. “Rey? Rey, is something bothering you? I promise you this isn’t as big a deal as you’re making it out to be.” His voice finally came back into focus as Ben stepped into the room and engulfed her in his arms from behind. Rey let her head fall back against him as she relaxed into his warm embrace.

“Okay…” she gave in reluctantly. “But only because I know how much planning you’ve put into this.” Worries aside, Rey _did_ love surprises. And she appreciated how much thought Ben was putting in to this little holiday getaway. Wiggling out of his arms and reaching into her dresser, Rey pulled out her favorite pale blue sweater and began folding it. “Where are we going anyway?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

He _had_ told her; over and over. But that didn’t stop Rey from asking repeatedly in the hopes that just one time, he would slip up and answer by mistake.

She feigned an exasperated sigh. “Well, is it at least safe to assume that it’ll be cold wherever we’re going? I’d hate to show up on some beach in wool coat. Or pack a bathing suit for the snow for that matter.”

Ben smirked at the notion of such a thing. Smiles from Ben Solo were few and far between, and every time Rey caught sight of his upturned lips, her chest swelled with pride and fluttered with butterflies at the idea that she could coax such a look out of him. He really was a beautiful man.

“So you see my dilemma?” she pressed, very deliberately placing the sweater in her luggage without breaking eye contact.

“I do,” he admitted with stubborn amusement. “And I guess you’re just going to have to pack the coat _and_ the bikini.” He answered with a cocky wink.

Rey shoved at his chest playfully. “You’re _impossible_!” she informed him.

Ben dismissed her easily, taking a seat on the end of the bed and pulling Rey into him. “I’ve been called worse.”

“Oh, I know…” Rey affirmed, looking down into Ben’s dark, brooding eyes. Tenderly, she reached out and tucked tufts of his ebony hair behind his ears. She loved Ben’s ears, despite his own insecurities in regards to their unusual size. Rey bit her lip and blushed; melting under his gaze just as helplessly as she had the day they met.

It was Ben who finally tilted his head up and initiated a kiss. His hands gripped her sides with the slightest undercurrent of possession. Rey shuddered at his touch, slowly warming to the idea of what his bare flesh might feel like against hers.

Ben felt her body tense beneath his fingers and slowly pulled back. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, sensing her underlying anxiety. He studied her as she responded.

“I’m fine,” Rey answered with a giddy grin, and Ben seemed convinced enough for the time being. It wasn’t long thereafter that he excused himself to see to some last minute arrangements, leaving Rey content to her packing until he picked her up the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
